il fallait s'en douter!
by Louise Malone
Summary: Bella dans une drole de situation!


C'était un samedi après-midi pluvieux, ce qui était la norme dans notre bonne vieille ville de Forks.

Edward vint me chercher en début d'après-midi et nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la magnifique maison de sa famille.

J'étais un peu anxieuse car une après-midi de jeux était prévue et je n'étais déjà pas particulièrement douée pour les jeux de société en compagnie d'humains, mais alors avec des vampires au sens affûtés…

Edward était d'excellente humeur et me promit que l' ambiance serait bonne enfant et qu'il avait passé le mot à Emmett de ne pas -trop- me taquiner…

Finalement, en arrivant à la villa blanche la bonne humeur de mon amoureux m'avait envahie.

Nous nous installâmes à la grande table ovale de la salle à manger, pour une partie de jeux de mimes.

Alice et Edward étaient d'office mis sur la touche pour cause de dons surnaturels, ils s'étaient installés à la table basse du salon pour une partie d'échecs.

J'étais installée en face de Carlisle, avec qui je faisais équipe, il était entouré de Rosalie et Esmée, à ma gauche se trouvait Jasper, qui faisait équipe avec Rosalie, et à ma droite Emmett qui lui jouait avec Esmée.

Nous jouions depuis prés d'une heure, et j'avais emmagasiné suffisamment d'expressions ridicules d'Emmett cherchant à imiter (dans l'ordre un lapin, un joueur de basket et le Président des Etats-Unis) pour rire pendant plusieurs jours…

Ce fut mon tour de piocher un petit papier, je devais faire deviner à Carlisle le mot « ours » et je me dis que ça ne serait guère difficile, je n'aurais qu'à montrer mon imposant voisin du doigt, lorsque Jasper, qui s'agitait sur sa chaise depuis un moment déjà, se leva brusquement en poussant un cri rauque, il me fixa un court instant et fonça dehors ,ouvrant la baie vitrée avec force, Emmett et Rosalie le suivirent en courant et je vis Emmett l'attraper par le cou et le tirer vers l'autre coté de la maison.

Dans l'instant suivant Esmée et Alice quittèrent la pièce à leur tour rapidement non sans m'avoir lancé un coup d'œil…compatissant…

Je restais assise à table, stupéfaite, mon petit papier dans la main, en face de Carlisle, qui ,lui, n'avait pas bougé mais me regardait d'un air géné.

Avant que je n'ai pu demander quoi ce soit Edward s'était placé derrière moi et me massait doucement les épaules.

Carlisle s'adressa à son fils « tu devrais sans doute la ramener chez elle… » « je ne pense pas que ce soit utile » répliqua mon fiancé, « Alice avait plus ou moins prévu que ça arriverait un jour, il y a…ce qu'il faut dans sa salle de bains ».

« dans ce cas,je vais aller…féliciter Jasper, il a fait de gros progrès » répliqua le médecin, en quittant la pièce.

Je me retournais vers Edward, totalement ahurie.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe Edward? »

Il se mit à rire et m'entraina rapidement,bien qu'à vitesse humaine, vers l'escalier.

Parvenus au premier étage il entra rapidement dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice, me poussa dans la salle de bains, en claqua la porte tout en me signifiant que « tout se dont je pourrais avoir besoin se trouvait dans le placard de gauche ».

Prise d'un doute affreux je baissais rapidement mon jean et je constatais qu'un petite mais bien visible tache de sang maculait ma culotte…

Je m'effondrais sur la cuvette des toilettes, horrifiée…

Edward tapota à la porte: « mon amour, tu n'as pas à être génée, c'est parfaitement naturel, nous en avons tous conscience et » Je lui hurlais de se taire et il eu un petit ricanement géné.

J'ouvris le fameux placard de gauche, bien en vue je vis un splendide trousse de toilette, trop énervée je ne pris pas le temps de lire l'étiquette mais cette trousse était visiblement griffée haute couture…Alice ne changerait jamais.

Je l'ouvris rapidement et y découvris des tampons d'excellente qualité, de différentes tailles, ainsi que 2 petites culottes toutes en dentelles…

Je me débarrassais rapidement de ma culotte souillée, installais un tampon, enfilais une des ridicule culotte à froufrou, rangeais la trousse à sa place, remit mon jean, ma lavais longuement les mains, sans réussir à calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

J'avais si honte que je n'osai pas me regarder dans la glace.

Je roulais ma culotte en boule dans ma main, respirai un grand cou et sortis de la salle de bain, la tête haute, je trouvais Edward dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches,tout sourire.

Il me regardait gentiment mais ma rage ne m'avait pas quittée.

Je descendis rapidement l'escalier, m'emparai de mon sac au passage et me dirigai vers la Volvo d'Edward.

Il m'avait suivi et je vis que sa famille au grand complet me regardait depuis l'angle de la maison.

Vue la chaleur que je ressentais dans mes oreilles, je devais être violette.

Je ne les regardais pas mais ne pus m'empécher de constater qu'Emmett était plié de rire…

Plantée devant le voiture je demandai sèchement ses clés à Edward.

Ce dernier soupira et ouvrit la bouche ,sans doute pour commencer un autre couplet sur la nature humaine, je l'en empêchai en redemandant ses clés,il me proposa alors de ma raccompagner mais j'étais encore moins en état de supporter sa gentillesse que les railleries d'Emmett.

Il me donna les clés en regardant ses pieds, sans aucun doute pour contenir son rire.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir la chercher en courant, ça t'occupera les pieds » dis-je acerbement

Je montais et démarrai rapidement, la dernière chose que je vis en quittant la maison des Cullen fut Alice, qui m'envoyait des baisers.

Je tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées tout au long du chemin et j'avais un peu retrouvé mes esprits en arrivant devant chez Charlie, mais mon calme précaire s'envola complètement en voyant la Volkswagen de Jacob garée à ma place habituelle et ce dernier installé derrière le volant, m'attendant visiblement…

Je descendis rapidement, trop ,et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le trottoir.

Jacob fut immédiatement à mes cotés, m'aidant à ma relever, je me dégageai brusquement, toute ma colère revenue (rien ne me serait donc épargné cet après-midi) il paru dérouté mais rapidement un sourire s'installa sur son visage, j'en conclus qu'il espérait que je me sois disputée avec Edward…

Il se pencha alors pour ramasser mon sac dont le contenu s'était dispersé sur le sol.

Evidemment la première chose qu'il ramassa fut…ma culotte souillée de sang…

Poussant un cri de rage je me jettai sur lui pour la récupérer il m'agrippa par le , fou de rage, « il t'a violée? Hein c'est ça?!!! »

« Jacob!!!! Tu devrais crier plus fort, j'ai peur que tous les voisins n'aient pas bien entendu!!!! »

Il me regardait, fou de douleur « tu vas bien Bella?Il t'ont fait du mal? »

« NON! Jake!!! J''ai…j'ai…juste eu …mes règles… »

Je me demandais quand cette après-midi allait prendre fin, j'avais si honte que j'en souhaitais que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse…

Jacob était à présent aussi rouge que moi.

Il me lacha et j'ouvris la porte en tremblant, me dirigeai directement à la buanderie, ouvrit le lave linge, y déposai ma culotte, refermai la porte du lave-linge et me retournai pour faire face à Jacob, il regardait ses pieds, encore plus géné que moi, à ce moment là la sonnette retentit, j'allais ouvrir,bien que certaine de l'identité du visiteur, et de fait Edward se tenait sur le seuil, si beau que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

« tu me manquais déjà » me susurra-t-il en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras, j'avais bien conscience que mon attitude était puérile mais je m'écartais , incapable de dépasser la honte que je ressentais encore vivement.

Edward entra et referma la porte, Jacob arriva de la buanderie, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent d'un air peu amène.

Edward gronda et dit sèchement à mon meilleur ami: « JAMAIS je ne lui ferai du mal, tu devrais savoir ça depuis le temps chiot… »

Avant que Jake n'ai eu le temps de répliquer je leur intimai l'ordre de se taire.

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise la tête dans les mains, pensant au joyeux temps ou ,lorsque j'avais mes règles, personne (en dehors de ma mère) n'était au courant.

A présent lorsque cela m'arrivait 7 vampires (dont 4 hommes) étaient au courant AVANT moi et un loup-garou était mis au parfum dans la demi-heure…

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers l'escalier, « Ou vas-tu? » crièrent en même temps Edward et Jacob.

« Je vais passer un coup de fil à Charlie »sifflais-je »il n'est pas encore au courant que j'ai mes règles, ce serait dommage qu'il rate ça. A moins que tu ne prètes 1000 dollars,Edward, comme ça je pourrai engager un voiture micro qui annoncera la bonne nouvelle à toute la population de Forks, et puis rajoute 500 dollars, comme ça ils accepteront de couvrir aussi la Push! »

Je m'arrétai net en gémissant:la prochaine fois que Jake se transformerait en loup la meute entière serait au courant de ma mésaventure…

Cela ne ferait qu'une quinzaine de loups-garou supplémentaires à être au courant après tout…

Rouge de honte je grimpai en courant les escaliers et me jettai sur mon lit.

Dans la seconde j'entendis Jake et Edward gratter à la porte.

« ALLEZ DONC DETERRER DES OS!!! »

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller…

Et après on dira que les femmes ont mauvais caractère quand elles ont leurs règles…


End file.
